Shower After A Swim
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Yang and Tifa Go For A Swim By The beach, but Things Get More 'Comfortable' Once Night Falls.


_**From the same guy who requested "Tifa's Challenge," not only he has requested me to write another Tifa envying someone lemon. But RWBY lemon. Before you read this, I wanna say I disagree with ScrewAtrash's fight. I'm just added that as a way for Yang to tease Tifa. The jokes towards ScrewAttack are also only made to be funny. There not made to be taken seriously or offensively.**_

 _ **I own either FF7 or RWBY.**_

After snapping Tifa's neck, Yang walked off and said "Nailed it!"

"CUT!" Ben called

Tifa got up as the cast walked over and clean off the fake blood from them.

Chad walked over and said "Great boo-"

Wizard pushed him out of the way cutting him off.

"Thank you for joining up ladies and have a good day." Ben completmented.

The two women walked off.

"Suck it!" Yang mocked.

"Eh, Ben's a biased bitch anyway"

"You jelly?" Yang continued to mock.

"No" The chocolate haired woman moaned.

"Anyway, I'm heading to the beach. Wanna join?" She asked.

"Sure, let me just pick up my bathing suit and I'll meet you there." Tifa answered.

The Blonde Boxer smiled and walked off.

 _Later_

It was a bright sunny day at the beach. Yang and Tifa meet, Yang wearing a yellow bikini and Tifa wearing a black one. All the men around them passed out due to blood loss.

The two women then went for the water. Splashing each other, swimming around, and playing volleyball.

Despite the fun they were having, Tifa noticed something a bit odd. She always knew Yang had a good figure, but now that much more skin was revived. It looked amazing. Even being a few years younger than Tifa, Yang's bust and hips were greater in size. Tifa envied this, but tried to keep her cool.

When night fell, the two women went to their hotel room and cleaned up in a shower large enough for both of them to stand in.

Them both being naked allowed Tifa to get a better view at Yang's amazing.

"Mind if I scrub your back?" She asked Yang.

"Sure!" The blonde answered.

Tifa slowly cleaned her back.

"Oh, yeah that feels good." Yang purred.

Tifa moved lower and lower down her back. She stopped once she reached Yang's rear end. Yang's eye shot open when Tifa touched that area.

"Oh, don't worry." Yang defended. "I can handle that."

Tifa fought back with, "Please, I insist."

She slowly rubbed the bar of soap on Yang's large round ass. Once she was completely relaxed, Tifa placed her hand on her bottom and squished it.

"Please don't do that!" Yang told her.

"Now that we've got the back done, let's do the front." Brunette giggled.

She spun her around getting a good view of Yang's gigantic breasts. She started rubbing them. Yang wanted to defend herself, but felt too relaxed to do so. Tifa then took hold on Yang's right boob and squished it. The younger woman let out a soft moan. Soon after, Tifa leaned down and licked her nipple.

"Ahh, Ahh." Yang moaned.

Tifa then locked her mouth onto her nipple. Tifa chuckled at Yang's cries of pleasure. The Guardian of the Lifestream then bite down making Yang yelp. Tifa then slowly licked up her boob and to until she was eye level with yang.

"Uh, Tifa. Shouldn't I be a bit too young for you?" Yang asked.

"Not in my book." She eveily replied.

She then grabbed the back of blonde's hair and forced her into a kiss. Her tongue explored her mouth. The older woman pulled her back and moved her head down to her chest, forcing her to suck her breasts.

After a while, Tifa pulled Yang onto the floor. The two women started to scissor. Yang couldn't take being played around with anymore and fought back. Both women pushed against each other. Loud moans came from their mouths.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

After cleaning up, both women headed of the bed. Yang rested her head of Tifa's naked chest as she placed with Yang's yellow hair.

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" She mocked.

"Wouldn't this be considered rape?" Yang asked.

"Not if you enjoyed it." Brunette winked.

"Okay than. Good night." She yawned.

"Nighty night."

They fell asleep.

 _ **Yeah, sorry if this looks rushed and short. I just didn't have many ideas and I want to focus on other things.**_


End file.
